cartoonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Maria
Maria is known to be a fan character for Tuff Puppy, ''but also known as a cross over character, being also part Irken, making her also for ''Invader Zim Maria has strong affections for the Tuff Puppy character, Keswick, and will hang around him all day, which annoys him alot. Keswick, though, doesn't seem to be afraid of her, though he is afraid of girls. Maria's point of view of this is that she is smaller, and most stupider then Keswick. Keswick also seems to swear alot when near Maria, because his rage seems to build up near her. Maria is considered friends with most people at Tuff, but she, most of the time, doesn't believe it, because of how much she is yelled at. There are many secrets workers at Tuff don't know about, which will be listed here. One secret Keswick has found out (Due to a stay at Maria's house since of the "accident" of Keswick's house blowing up) is that Maria sleeps with a bear she has made to look like Keswick. Keswick has also found out (due to the same accident) that Maria has perfect handwriting, which makes absolutely NO sense whatsever considering that she is the lazieset, stupidest, annoyingest, and unorganized Tuff agent known to man. Maria can be kind of voilent alot of the time, considreing that she's half Irken, showing that she has a Pak, which is filled with weaponry. She also copies all of Keswick's inventions and stuffs them in her Pak, or at leas t all the inventions she can find. She has had alot of accidents with those inventions, with the time she hit Keswick with a "Leg Growth Ray" (Leg Growth Ray was made up for the drawing above, where most people might find Keswick having long legs), switching bodies with him, using a button that makes random agent's pants blow up, shooting various pairs of pants into Keswick's face using the "Pants Ray", and other various mistakes that led to how annoyed Keswick is at her, and led to how much he now swears. She has also gotten drunk multiple times, getting her voilence and temper unstable, and has led to her almost destroying, Tuff, Doom, and Petropolis. Nothing much is known about her past. What is known is that she used to work at "KFC" (We all blame the Tuff Puppy wiki for that) which is where she met Tuff, and when she finally got out of that horrid job, which she thought was horrible mostly because she was allergic to meat. Most of the time w just guess that either the creator was too lazy to think of a past, or it's because she is only 12 years old. Maria has traveled to the future before, when Keswick and Maria were going to the past, when Maria pressed all the "Colorful Buttons" sending them 8 years into the future. It scared them both when they saw it. We all know Kudley happens in the future, but nobody thought that Meswick was going to. This was discovered a little while after they traveled to the future the first tim, because with that first time, it was Kitty and Dudley, and Keswck and Maria all going together, to find Kudley, and went back before seeing what happened to Meswick.